


Climbing Up The Walls

by pennilesspoet



Series: Pandemic Verse [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: COVID-19, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennilesspoet/pseuds/pennilesspoet
Summary: Even if you're isolated with your favorite person, they are bound to get on your nerves a little bit.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Pandemic Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860370
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122
Collections: Making Up After A Fight





	Climbing Up The Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Radiohead tune. x

“Are we saving this chicken for something?”

“Hmm?”

“The chicken that you grilled on Tuesday. Are we saving it for something or can I use it?”

“Yes?”

Sighing with irritation, David walks from the kitchen into the living room, where his husband is currently engrossed in a disturbingly realistic shooting game. 

“Patrick.”

“Yeah, babe,” Patrick replies, distractedly.

“The chicken?”

“What?”

“Ugh! Can you put that thing down for two minutes?”

“Just a sec, I’m almost done,” Patrick mutters as something explodes on the screen.

“Yeah, you said that half an hour ago, and I need to start dinner, so if you can just-”

“Shit!” Patrick cries, then tosses the wireless controller onto the sofa with a frustrated sigh. 

“What do you need, David?”

“Don’t get snippy with me; I didn’t do...whatever was done to you just now,” David flaps a hand toward the screen.

“You distracted me! So now you have my attention; what is it?” Patrick is pouting now, something that David normally finds cute, but at the moment, he just finds it childish.

“I was just asking you about the leftover grilled chicken!”

“I told you to use it!” Patrick throws his hands up. 

“Stop being rude! You weren’t paying attention, you were playing a stupid video game; whereas I am actually doing something _productive_.”

“David, I play this game like, once a week. I’m plenty ‘productive’ when I need to be! And how is this any different from all the times you ask me not to bother you while you’re in your studio?”

“That’s different.”

“Why? Because it’s _your_ hobby?”

" _This_ is not a hobby! It’s a time-waster!” David replies hotly, and regrets the words almost as soon as he says them. He sees Patrick narrow his eyes, so opens his mouth to retract his statement, but Patrick cuts him off.

“You’re being _very_ unfair right now David. I know that we agreed that I would only play video games when you’re not around to hear it, but you’re always home now so-”

“Because I _have_ to be! I’m not going to go walking around outside so you can play a dumb game!”

“I’m not saying you have to leave! I’m just saying maybe we can renegotiate the terms of that agreement during quarantine?” Patrick looks up at him with his doe eyes, but David cannot seem to let go of his irritation. He knows Patrick is aware of what he is doing with his big dumb eyes right now.

“Ugh, do whatever you want, I’m making dinner,” David stomps back into the kitchen, irritated that Patrick is probably right, and doubly irritated that he can hear the video game starting up again.

**~@~**

It’s not a real fight, not really. But over the past few days there has been constant sniping, as they let the little things get to each other. David hates Patrick’s video games; Patrick hates that David keeps reorganizing the kitchen. David huffs every time Patrick leaves a mug in the sink instead of putting it in the dishwasher, Patrick doesn’t like the way David _loads_ the dishwasher.

Dinner that night is quiet, and after they clean up the kitchen, they go their separate ways for a while; David to his studio, and Patrick outside to tend to their small garden. After an hour of doodling, David realizes that he’s not focusing at all, so he picks up his phone.

 _I think Patrick is finally getting sick of me_ , he types.

 _ >Wow, took longer than i thought it would _, Stevie replies.

_Not funny._

_ >What happened? _Stevie asks. David blows out a breath and types.

_Nothing really. We’re just always snapping at each other. Tonight I got on his case for playing a dumb video game._

_ >Well, ur kind of in each other’s pockets 24/7. And I don’t mean that in a gross way _

_But we were like that before? We work and live together.  
_ _And sleep together. And shower together-_

 _ >I’m begging you to stop _ Stevie texts quickly, then takes a minute to continue.  
_> Sure, you were doing all of that before, but you were also spending time apart. Vendor stuff, and conferences and hanging w me. Now it’s just the two of you. Isolated. Fooorrreeeeeverrrr_

_Wow, that got dark._

_I guess you’re right. Maybe thats why I am hiding out in my studio  
_ _And hes outside where he knows I won’t venture after dusk_

_ >I know im right  
_ _> Go talk to your husband instead of texting me like a loser_

_Best wishes_

_ >Warmest regards _

**~@~**

Patrick is coming back into the house just as David makes his way downstairs and into the kitchen. His hands are dirty, and he has a smudge of dirt on his face, which David shouldn’t find sexy, but totally does. He looks a little dejected, and David realizes that he is probably feeling the same way that David has been feeling most of the night.

“Hey,” Patrick whispers as David approaches, “I’m sorry about before-”

“I’m sorry too,” David smiles and reaches out to wrap his arms around his husband.

“David, I’m all dirty,” Patrick warns as he steps back slightly.

“It’s fine,” David whispers and wraps Patrick in a warm hug. After a moment of hesitation, Patrick wraps his arms around David’s waist and let’s his forehead rest on David’s chest.

“Stevie says we’re spending too much time together.”

“We...don’t have a choice?” Patrick replies with a chuckle.

“Yeah but...maybe we can also give each other some space. Like, maybe I can be okay with the video games, and you can be okay with my evolving vision for improved kitchen storage?”

“I can do that,” Patrick lifts his head to meet David’s eyes. “I love you. And I wouldn’t want to be quarantined with anyone else.”

“Same. I love you, even when you’re all gross.”

“Mmm. Yeah, I should shower,” Patrick pulls away with a sigh.

“Do you...need alone time for that, or…”

“Definitely not,” Patrick grins, and pulls David toward the stairs.


End file.
